custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtney Sheldon
Courtney Sheldon is a sentient robot made by Kai Zerros's father before the destruction of his company during Majungarex's attack on Singapore. History She was the third of four planned robots made by her father John to mimic her growing up. There were four robots planned, each simulating a stage in life. However, John committed suicide before the fourth one was finished and revealed to Kai that all her memories of her with him were just recordings made by a camera. According to John Afton's various discussions with Mr Zerros, the mechanical parts inside of Courtney were designed to be tightly compressed against the outside of her plates, using gears to hold them in place to allow someone to open and repair her inner systems. However, anyone repairing would need to be very cautious, because in the event that the gears malfunctioned, all the compressed parts would quickly snap back into place, severely injuring (and likely killing) whoever was inside repairing. This function also made Courtney very uncomfortable and often tried to destroy the mechanisms but failed. Her gear mechanisms were faulty to the point that breathing on them lubricated them due to constant exposure to the environment and made them malfunction, thus making her extremely dangerous to repair and leading to Courtney being put away in an emergency/storage room in which all buyers and most employees were not allowed to enter, although some heard her cries of despair, they thought nothing of them. When Mr Zerros returned in 2020 to the ruins of his building to retrieve some tech in order to rebuild his company, he reactivated some of the security robots which were somehow still fuctional. Terrified by the robots, he ran into the safe room where Courtney was placed for storage. He hid inside of her to hide from the bots, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh and the faulty mechanisms within her malfunctioned, causing him to be crushed and sliced by the gears, thus killing him. 10 years later, the PPDC launched a salvage operation to find some tech they could use for repairing some of their Jaegers. They found Courtney in one of the safe rooms and decided to reuse her for her exceptionally powerful processor. However, she gets reactivated by a stray bolt of plasma and tries to escape the facility. During her escape attempt, she bumped into a grown-up Kai Zerros and was in shock at how this was the boy she had looked after all those years ago, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a taser being stuck in her back and her systems shutting down. Her body slumped onto the concrete floor with a resonating clang. Personality TBA Features Courtney is a robot with realistic reddish orange, light blue, yellow wire pigtails and a red dress. Her right hand has an extendable claw, which originally from a construction machine. The claw has spikes on the inside of it for extra grip, and that claw is most likely the one used to kill Jessie, John Afton's daughter. There are two small lights on her chest which are rarely seen due to her dress. She is also wearing a tiara and roller skates. Her facial features include a pale face, rosy pink cheeks, a reddish pink nose, bright green eyes, and black eyebrows. Her endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Mecha-People